Benzene
by KagamineJenn02
Summary: Based on the Benzene series by Kagamine Rin and Len. They are songs about the weakness of mankind. My first fic, I hope you like it!
1. Paradichlorobenzene

**A/N: I hope this is good... Hehehe... By the way, thank you for actually taking the time to read this... It means a lot.**  
><strong>:)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or this song, Paradichlorobenzene.**

* * *

><p>I sit at school, bored. I don't understand anything my chemistry teacher is telling me. My mind... blank. I don't know why I'm doing this. Doing what you may ask? Just sitting here. Being good. Answering useless questions. Sitting here like a puppy. Obeying every word. Barking. And I can't stand it.<p>

* * *

><p>I grab all of my precious belongings. A backpack filled with water, money, paper, pens, and bananas. Behind me, I see a small figure. It's Rin, I know it.<p>

"Len? Is that you?"

I run. The door knob loosely in my grasp, I close it behind me, hoping, praying, that my innocent sister didn't follow me. Yes, I ran away. I wanted to try something evil for once in my life. As a miscevious grin bears my face, I realize how many people I have tricked with my "nice guy" act. Mom and Dad. My teachers. My classmates. My peers. My frien... nevermind. I didn't have any to begin wi... Wait.

Rin.

She is part of the group that I tricked, and I didn't even realize it. She was my only friend and sister. I was supposed to be the older brother, to protect her from danger, even if the dangerous thing was me. Which was what I was right now.

"Meow~"

I look down in suprise and see a black cat. "Oh... Hi, cat." I don't know what I'm saying. The words just spill out of me.  
>"Why am I running away? Because I want to know why I live. I don't seem to have a purpose in life. My life is a puddle of nothingness. But there's more. I'm jealous. Of who? Rin."<p>

I can't believe I just said this. I love my sister, right? I continue to the black cat below me.

"Everyone sees her as... everything. Where ever we go, Rin is always in the center of attention. She has all of those friends, she has all the love from our parents... That they never gave to me. I just want other people to accept my existence, to realize my existence. I envy those who have the means to do this. I don't hate them. I-I just want them to understand me."

I start to cry, and some how, someway, the black cat comforts me with... nothing. The cat didn't reply. It just stared at me with those eyes, as if he/she understood me.

* * *

><p>This coffee that I bought is so strong. It's too hard to swallow it, but I finish it. I walk around for a moment, and realize the solution to the problem. Rin. She has to do this with me. Run away. Be evil for a moment. Yes.<p>

I think about this, and realize how stupid it is. I'm being unrealistic again. Why am I alive if I don't even know what I'm doing? Is my existence important to other people? I ended up by the bridge apparently, and I look over the edge. What I see is shocking.

That cat. The black one from yesterday. It's dead. It drowned in the shallow pond, blood mixed with water around where the corpse is. I'm staring at the cat, tears welling up in my eyes.

What am I doing? I throw my empty coffee cup to the side in anger, and run. I'm going home.

* * *

><p>At the front door, I'm silent. I close my eyes, and remember why I left. I have felt my chance of being evil. I have found out who I am in this world. Trash. I am jealous of my innocent sister, Rin. I knock on the door in fear.<p>

And there she is. Rin opened the door, and hugged me right away. Len, think. Jealous. I'm jealous. I'm jealous.  
>I'm jealous. I'm jealous. <strong>I'M JEALOUS!<strong>

"Len... I'm glad you're back home. I-I missed you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was good enough for you! I might continue this... If I get nice reviews... Review please! :3**


	2. Antichlorobenzene Part 1

**A/N: GOMENESAI if my update felt long to you... I was just thinking that this part might suck compared to the first one...**

* * *

><p><span>Len's POV<span>

I stand there, not returning Rin's hug. Think jealous Len. It hurts me a little not to return the only warmth I had.

"Len... I really did miss you. Why don't you believe me?"

Tears were starting to form in those innocent eyes. How did she know? I run inside to our room.  
>I lock it, so she won't see the tears about to flow from my own.<p>

"Len! What is with you? LEN!"

She was sobbing by now. Loud pounds that I'm sure came from her fists and feet make the door shake. I couldn't believe I was doing this to my sister, the only person I knew I truly loved. I was hurting her so bad... What did she do to deserve this? Oh yeah... I'm jealous.

Suddenly, her sobbing and pounding stops.

"Len. Open the door. Please. I need to tell you something."

That was the most serious tone I've ever heard her talk in. I unlock the door and open it slowly, revealing a frowning Rin. And she screams at the top of her lungs.

"STOP IT. I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOUR SINNING INTENTIONS FOR GOOD!"

I'm so shocked. When did she have this... devil... under her? Isn't Rin the goodie? The favorite? The little angel? Has she been hiding herself? From me?

"Rin... What are you..."

"NO. I'M GOING TO STOP YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO."

So she explains to me everything.

And everything she told me pierced my heart with more pain. How could my once innocent sister do this?

"It was all for you, Len."

What?

* * *

><p><span>Rin's POV<span>

I look at that idiot run out the door. His stupid act didn't fool me.

He's been like this all his life. Shunning out everyone except his twin sister, yours truly. Every day after school, we always tell each other what happened in the previous six hours. Len usually says things along the line of, "So and so was so annoying today," or, "I'm so lonely," or, "This person keeps on making me so mad!" I know his classmates always snicker rumors about Len, or throw their trash in his face, but I know why they do that.

They're jealous.

Len had always been smart. So smart, that he knows the table of elements by heart. People thought that he didn't deserve his brains because of his unpopularity. This is wrong. I am SO sick of it.

I am angry at the world. Everything everyone does is filled with hate. They destroy anything... everything...  
>as they saw fit. I just couldn't forgive them... because they LIKE to hurt my brother. My twin brother, five minutes older than me. We are pretty much the same person. We ARE the same person. But we are completely different.<p>

"Meow~"

"Hello cat, how are you today?"

I see this black cat everyday. I don't like him too much, so I try to trick him at least once a day. Hehehe.

"Hey cat? Did you know that I'm able to make everything right?"

That stupid cat nods at this. Gosh, when can this thing learn? I also ask him to go see Len. When the animal left, I stood there, looking where my equally idiot brother ran off too.

And so, I follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's gonna be a part two to this chapter because I thought it might be too long! Hehehe... Rin completely disobeys Len's "prayer." :D Also, if you have any suggestions for me to write,**** then I'll happily write it if I like the whole "jist" of it.**

**Reviews please! X3**


End file.
